Talk:Wearying Spear
Using this with Remedy Signet is a bit overpowered.--lorddarkflare 19:29, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Why? Remedy sig has a 1-second activation. ~1 attack lost. ::Try this with plauge sending--Coloneh 17:45, 20 October 2006 (CDT) I tried this with Avatar of Melandru in RA... I suppose I shouldn't have expected any more damage than I would have done with a scythe (lost 1v1 to another derv, granted I couldn't take advantage of my range in that case) weakened so when you use this do you get weakened right away making the attack do less damage or dose the damage do the +34 and your normal damage or are you weakened after it hits? :Your attack does the full damage, then you are weakened. — Skuld 17:58, 11 February 2007 (CST) k thanks weakened ok thank you Overpowered? See note. It's exec with a 3 adrenaline cost for an entire party, having used just a cheap skill (in a line with many other good skills) and a simple weapon switch. Phool 15:02, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Note *If after a high level Recovery has been placed you switch to a shield with an "Only the Strong Survive" Inscription, while wearing a Rune of Clarity, the weakness caused by this skill will end before your next attack, completely bypassing the downside of this skill. How is that extremely conditional? It's very easily exploitable anywhere outside of RA... it's no different than the notes on Wearying Strike ("Using this skill while under the affects of Avatar of Melandru allows you to reap the benefits without any of the drawbacks. ") and so many others. If you want to reword it or explain why a non-obvious but powerful synergy isn't relevent, do so, otherwise I will put it back ^^. Phool 15:08, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :simplified note, potentially at the cost of it being misunderstood. Phool 03:41, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Do we really need this note? The same thing can be said for any skill that causes you to recieve a condition(With different runes + Shield of course), should we add the same note to those pages as well? Zulu Inuoe 23:40, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :The difference lies in the fact that this skill has a short enough duration that it will round to 0, bypassing whatever effect it would have had. Everything else lasts too long so that the % reduction doesn't round to 0. --Kale Ironfist 00:33, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::Oh sorry, I didn't fully read your reasoning. I thought condition shorteners still worked like the old runes (You could achieve 100% because they were additive) My bad. Zulu Inuoe 12:56, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::You cannot achieve 100% condition reduction: they are multiplicative, as usual. The weakness is rouned down to 1s, I believe, and thus is gone before your next attack (2s...maybe 1.5s stanced).--Carmine 09:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'd like to see this note back on the page. I think it's little things like this that make this wiki the more informative one. Under the reasoning stated before for removing it, you could remove most notes from the entire site. Notes are meant to be information that you could figure out if you were all knowing anyways. --Mooseyfate 23:33, 14 October 2008 (UTC) command post command post skill trainer also teaches this skill and harriers toss btw.--88.110.158.2 04:27, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Recovery Cap? I've tried this with Featherfoot Grace, a clarity rune, and an "Only the Strong Survive" shield inscription, and the duration never dips below 1.5s (my next spear attack is always weakened). This is no different then if I use F.G. and the rune with no shield. Is there a 70% condition recovery cap, or am I missing something? Tyler :switch to a different shield then back again after laying recovery/casting featherfoot grace. Phool ::ah... that works great. Thanks. But a question... What in the game mechanics requires you to switch shields to make this work? Tyler :::Switching the clarity in your armour after using skills appears to also have an effect potentially. My hypothesis was that the runes and inscriptions work additively with respect to the skills (which combine multiplicatively) as long as they're applied after. For example someone lays recovery for -50%, use featherfoot grace and it's -75%, now equip the shield for -95% which rounds down to 0 seconds on the 5 seconds duration wearying spear (0 duration is overkill anyway). What I just said may be at least partially wrong, it's been a while since I tested. The blind from the student of blind can be also be reduced to 0 seconds via this method if re-equipping both shield and armour - the students are a good place to test if you want a better understanding of how it all works for instances other than just wearying spear. Phool 05:23, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::done some testing today, using the daze from the studen of daze's ring. Order of application makes no difference as far as I can tell (stopwatch admittedly, not videoed and counting frames). I don't understand the discrepency. Take what I've said above with a pinch of salt, certainly wrt application of conditions from other players. Phool 11:42, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Multiplicative vs additive -- that makes sense. When you have the clarity rune and shield inscription equipped and then use Recovery at 15 restoration or Featherfoot Grace, weakness has 30% duration ((100%-20%-20%)x50%). For Wearying Spear, that results in a 1.5s duration -- exactly what I experienced. But using the shield swapping technique, weakness has a 20% duration (((100%-20%)x50%)-20%). That gives Wearying Spear a 1s duration, which is just quick enough to expire before the next hit. Cool -- Thanks. Tyler 18:39, 9 July 2007 (CDT) (Indent reset) How about just being an A/P with Assassins Remedy and Way of the Master? Follow up with Barbed Spear for instant removal.AnOriginalConcept 01:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC)